Division Love
by Prinsass 1
Summary: Nikita is fighting to escape the walls surrounding her and get out in the world, but is one handsome handler holding her back? Will the let feelings take over and if they do, they better not get caught. Will Michael be able to crack Nikita.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a long time since I wrote anything, my last stories were based on Hawaii Five 0 under the name kono Noshimuri. I have since changed name and I am going to try a new series and write about Nikita and Michael. Hope you enjoy.**

Nikita lay on her bed staring intently at a mark on the ceiling, the lumpy mattress slowly moulding to her lithe frame and the light of her bedside flickering beside her. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw locked as her stare burnt through the damaged plastering above her, her hair sticking to her neck as a sweat built up, slowing consuming her body with a raging heat, her hands fisting in tight balls and her toes curling angrily.

"Arghhhhh"

She inhaled sharply as she took a moment to gaze and the broken lamp lying on the floor, no longer flickering.

"Whats going on in here!?" The burly guard asked from where he now stood in the doorway of Nikitas room.

"It was flickering" Nikita mumbled as she turned to the guard before taking her gaze back the lamp.

The guard, Devon, stomped over to Nikita and hoisted her up dragging her out her room and along the corridor by her arm.

Nikita didn't struggle, she followed, like the good little soldier she was being moulded into. Her eyes took in the other division assets who stopped to look up from training as she was hauled by. There stares made her angry inside, there opinions and judgement riling something up inside her, she wanted to fight, wanted to shut them up and make them all stop looking at her, but before she could make her move a familiar voice sounded through her ears.

"Devon, what is the problem" Michael asked as he stepped in front of the two.

"I heard loud noise from her room, she smashed her lamp." Devon replied gruffly.

Nikita could tell he was fed up with her antics.

"Let me take her from here" Michael said, a small smile crossing his face before a colder harder look replaced it.

Michael guided Nikita from behind, his hand splayed on the space between her shoulder blades. Nikita felt a shiver at the feeling.

"Where are we going?" Nikita asked, her tone still filled with anger.

"To medical"

Nikita stoped in her tracks, and spun round to face Michael, her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted.

"What so you can let Amanda do some sick science testing on me!" Nikita accused.

Michael smirked and took a step closer to the young recruit.

"No, because you've cut your hand"

His reply was simple, and his smirk arrogant but somehow Nikita didn't mind. She hadn't even noticed the wound to her right palm until now, and the sting made her suck air through her teeth.

She followed her handler and allowed him to sit her down. It was quiet, like no one else was on the floor. The usual doctor leaving as they entered without so much as a question. It was like Michael had that authority, to walk in a room and make people leave no questions asked. Michael took Nikitas hand gently, resting it palm up in his, while his other hand cleaned the wound. He wound a bandage tightly to stop the bleeding and let her hand remain in his, bringing them both to rest on his knees.

Nikita felt something change, like she was no longer trapped but in a safe space. Like Michael had cleared everyone out and was providing a space Nikita could breath in. It was nice but she wouldn't admit it.

"Talk to me Nikita"

Nikita didn't get it, why was her handler, the man in charge of her journey at division trying to talk to her. Why was he trying to get her to open up? Amanda.

"What did Amanda send you, try get you to encourage me to divulge information. You trying to break down my walls and get into my head aye?" Nikita spat.

Michael new there was something about Nikita. Something special. Amanda had said it before, but to Michael it was a different kind of special. Of course she was kick arse, she was the best of the recruits, but there was something else. A vulnerability from a life of hardship and pain. A part of this young girl that she was determined to never show to anyone, but what she didn't know was her sign. Her eyes. Michael had seen it when she was taken down on the matts in training. When Jordan got her from behind in the cafeteria and left her on her knees. She always got up, she always fought back and one but she had moments. Moments she had given away, moments of vulnerability given away by a glint in her eyes that almost faded sadly like a loss.

"So you admit you put up walls" Michael finally said.

Nikita scoffed "There warranted"

"Okay so why not tell me?"

"I don't need to tell you anything and you wont make me" Nikita bit as she pushed Michael aside and stormed back to her room.

May 22nd, the day comes once a year. Comes and goes like any other but on this day every year Nikita becomes older. Today was her 18th Birthday, a year that most girls would look forward to and celebrate. But not Nikita. Instead Nikita looked at the four walls of her room and rolled her eyes. Not that she expected anything, this was division. Birthdays didn't exist. The bell rung through the building to tell all recruits to get up and get to the training floor. Nikita sighed and headed down.

"Recruits! Today group A and B will be in the lab, Birkoff has plenty to show you" Michael said, his voice firm and serious.

Nikita frowned, she didn't care about the lab. She wanted the floor space, she wanted to fight and improve. She may have hated division but if she ever wanted out she had to progress, and her fighting skills were her get out of jail card.

"What about floor training?" Nikita asked

"You will get time down here tomorrow"

Nikita wanted to say more, she had plenty to say but the sound Amandas heels along the concrete floor stopped her. She wasn't in the mood for one of Amandas mind games.

"Are the recruits causing trouble Michael?" Amanda asked venomously, her gaze focused solely on Nikita.

"No, they were just heading upstairs"

Nikita watched Amanda walk away before following her group, ignoring Michaels look before he placed an arm out to stop her. Nikita stood hip to hip with Michael, his warm breath tickling her ear as he leaned forward.

"Tonight, 10.15pm down here, one to one training" He muttered

Nikita frowned for a moment and went to speak before Michael got there first.

"Happy Birthday Nikita" and with that Michael was focusing on another group.

Nikita didn't get it, why was Michael offering personal training, what did he want. 10pm was lights out, so no one would be around. Did he want her alone, what was his intentions? Nikita swallowed a sudden nervous lump in her throat as she took another look at the clock. 9:57pm. The guards would be doing there checks now, making sure every light was off and every recruit was asleep. Nikita waited impatiently, her foot tapping nervously on the floor as every scenario flooded her head. How did Michael even know her birthday. 10.14pm. Nikita opened her door quietly, and stepped into the dark corridor. She knew the drill, end of the corridor and wait ten seconds for Devon to turn around and walk up the far end. The she goes right and down the steps out of his sight, knowing full well he would be checking the sleeping quoters further along before going on his 12am perimeter check and finally to his own bed before she returned. This wasn't her first night out of her room, she did it very night…intel she called it.

"I didn't think you were coming" Michael murmured as he walked out from the dark corner he stood in.

Nikita took a breath and gave the room a scan before walking towards Michael.

"Don't worry, no one knows were here, and I trust your an expert in sneaking past Devon by now" Michael said with a smirk before turning his back on her.

How did he know that, did he watch her sneak out before? But before Nikita could ask Michael swung round with a fierce right hook that Nikita dodges with ease.

"Nice"

"Come on that was an easy play" Nikita replied cockily.

"Oh really?"

Nikita gasped at the punch to her stomach, the surprise knocking her back before stepping forward again to swing at Michael, the pair fighting effortlessly almost like a dance. The anger and determination to win, evident in both there eyes, the fight for domination fuelling each kick and twist of the arms before finally Michael got the upper hand and pinned Nikita beneath him. There faces inches apart , there breath mingled as they panted, lips quivering from adrenaline. Her lips. So plump and perfect, painted so breathlessly that Michael couldn't stop himself from staring, taking them in before crashing against them, a kiss so forceful any air left in Nikita was taken away, but so gently at the same time.

"W…what was that?" Nikita rasped as surprise filed her eyes.

Michael smiled softly at her, the beautiful broken recruit he was growing so fond of staring up at him with big brown eyes, lost and confused.

"Call it a birthday kiss"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikita couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, the way his lips felt against her own, the scruff of his beard scratching gently as there lips moved as one. The tingle she felt through her whole body. The smile he gave her as he said goodnight after walking her to her room. What was she supposed to think? Her handler kissing her, finding the time alone and kissing her as he lay atop of her. She didn't know if it meant anything at all, why would it, he was her handler nothing could happen. Amanda would never allow it. But she wants to kiss him again, she wanted to be kissed. Kissed like it meant something. She had never had that, never been kissed because a guy wanted to love her, she had only kissed out of need of her next fix.

"Nikita!" Jordan yelled as he stood on the other side of the mat. "Are we gifting or not?"

Nikita snapped out of her daze and acknowledge her opponent. Stepping forward she hit first, taking a leaf out of a certain someones hand book and punching straight in the stomach.

"Bitch"

"Worried I'm going to beat you?" Nikita laughed

The two fought hard and fast, both taking and receiving the hits, both living to a standard and showing the others how its done. Jordan was Nikita biggest competitions, he was good, not Nikita good but he thought fast and acted faster. Nikita laughed as she dodges Jordans swings before spotting Michael walking alongside Amanda, the blue shirt he wore making his eyes pop just a little more than usual.

"Arghhhh!" Nikita cried as she fell backwards clutching her stomach.

"HA! Not the best now are you" Jordan laughed as he walked off with a smug grin across his face.

Michael didn't miss Nikita miss hap, and he knew he was the reason. He couldn't let her be distracted by him, that couldn't happen in the field so it shouldn't happen where the training begins.

"You might have got the upper hand this time Jordan but its not good if you cant maintain it" Michael called out as he smiled to Nikita before following Amanda.

Nikita didn't know what to make of her current situation with Michael, not that anything more than that kiss had happened but how did she deal with it. He defended her, and clearly knows she's been sneaking out of her room yet he hasn't said anything. Did that mean he liked her?

*Knock Knock*

Nikita looked up from her position on the bed, no one ever knocked. She stood quickly, heart beating just a little faster as she opened the door to Michael.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Wait…why are you here?" Nikita asked.

"Do you want to play 20 questions or do you want to let me in, because we have about 7 seconds before Devon peers round to this corridor before clocking off." Michael rambled.

Nikita didn't move at first, trying to take him in.

"5, 4, 3…"

Nikita grabbed him my the arm and shut the door as quietly as possible, both now standing facing the other unsure who should speak first.

"You shouldn't be here Michael, if you got caught…"

"If I get caught" Michael corrected.

"Okay If …"

Why are you worrying, you don't worry about anything?" Michael asked curiously, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Nikita rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"You here to try make me talk, is this what this is about get closer to me and…"

Michael stepped forward and closed the gap between them, fusing his lips onto Nikita's, and wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"Michael what is this?" Nikita asked as they broke for air.

"It's me kissing you"

"God Michael give me a couple sentences, why are you kissing me, what do you want from me because people don't just go around kissing me?" Nikita asked suddenly realising how vulnerable she was making herself sound.

"I want to kiss you Nikita." Michael said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Nikita wasn't sure how to react. He made her feel weak, and gave her a warm feeling inside the pit of her stomach. But she was Nikita, she didn't let her guard down.

"What about the other recruits…"

"I want to kiss you Nikita." He repeated before moving to sit them both down on her single bed.

Nikita looked at him waiting for more.

"There is something about you Nikita, a resilience and demeanour something that intriguing. I want to explore you and get to know you"

His words were like liquid, washing over her and making her smile. She found her hadn't grasping his as though he could maybe protect her a little, provide some comfort. She was scared, part of her was. She was tough and like he said resilient but it was a mask…at least some of it was. Some part of her was still that long girl passed from family to family, never truly wanted by anyone before becoming a vulnerable teenager, entwined in the world of drugs and danger.

"Division doesn't allow…relationships" Nikita managed to mumble, her voice suddenly small.

"Were trained to be deceptive" Michael said, a small chuckle at the back of his throat.

Michael leaned in an kissed Nikita, softer and lovingly as before, his lips moving against hers before gently slipping his tongue into her mouth to fight against hers. His body moving to push her down and lay above her, his weight supported by his arms but allowing enough pressure to leave Nikita feeling protected. She felt warmth spread through her as he kissed down her neck, nipping playfully while his hands stroked her leg. Michael could fell Nikita was tense, like something was stopping her from moving forward despite the frenzied kissed she continued to give.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, seeking her eye contact for confirmation.

Nikita felt stupid, she was suddenly becoming young teenager again, feeling insecure about herself.

"Im good"

Michael still felt unsure. He slowed his actions and cradled her cheek gently kissing her lips and enjoying the intimacy. Moving his hand back down to play with the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head revealing her breasts, her dusky nipples slowly hardening under his breath.

"Nikita, you have had sex before right?"

Nikita blushed and let out a small giggle her insides melting at his genuine concern for her.

"Yes, of course..i just.., yeah I've done it before" Nikita said trying to move on and continue with there touches.

Michael smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before resting his forehead against hers and pulling her into his arms.

Nikita hadn't felt this intimacy from anyone before, this protective embrace surrounding her. Nikita didn't do intimate, she didn't get it, she didn't need it…but this, this hold Micheal had, she needed it.

"I was a druggy Michael"

Michael new she was trying to open up a little, he knew he wouldn't get much but he knew she needed to say something.

"I lost my virginity at 15…I did it to get drugs Michael. Every time it was to get drugs or because I was with a group of guys who got high and wanted me for there pleasure. It was just that. It was a need to get by, it wasn't romantic or loving…I don't know how to be that Michael." Nikita admitted, burying her heading the crook of his neck,, kicking herself for opening up so much.

"How many guys used you like that?" Michael asked, feeling sick to his core.

"Not loads, I spent most of my life alone…maybe 3 or 4"

Michael felt himself hold her tighter, his lips inching closer to hers again, owning the kiss and showing her what it was like to be kissed my someone who cared.

"I will look after you Nikita"

Thats all she needed to hear, as she lay beneath Michael and allowed herself to melt away to his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for Sexual content**

Chapter 3

Nikita woke at the alarm signalling for the recruits to wake and get down to there training room. She felt rested, like she had the best sleep of her life but something or someone was missing. Nikita sat bolt upright and looked around her room as though Michael would just pop up and be there again, but he wasn't. She was alone as usual, his intimate touch no longer a hold of her. She felt empty and used as she looked down at naked body. She swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly got changed, trying to ignore the fact she had slept with her handler and how wonderful perfect it had been. Choosing to forget it happened and pretend like she didn't care. After what she had told him she didn't expect to wake alone, she didn't think he would use her like so many before and be gone by morning.

Michael stood on the training floor scanning the recruits, looking for Nikita, but she wasn't amongst them. His heart beat just a little faster as he tried to find her through the crowds of recruits moving about the room. Fight training, it was her favourite practice, the thing she excelled at, he expected to see her down there, he wanted to see her, see those eyes so big and beautiful but fierce and determined at the same time, he turned to look behind to see if she was late but she was no where. He sighed sadly and gave his morning speech to the others, his heart beating a little faster with fear that somehow Nikita had got herself in trouble, or worse had he been spotted entering and leaving her room last night, had Amanda found out?

Nikita sat in the tech lab working her way through hacking systems and operational shortcuts under Birkoffs instructions. Her eyes focused angrily at the screen as she hurried to beat the other recruits.

"Done!" She yelled slamming her hand against the desk and making the others jump.

"Impressive, but still not as fast as me" Birkoff said smugly.

"No one is as fast as you Birkoff, you have nothing else to do but hacking, you've every second to practice" Michael joked as he entered from the back of the class.

Nikita froze and felt a slight blush form at Michaels intent at protection.

"Well thats why i'm the tech expert" Birkoff muttered as he moved back to his own tasks.

"Nikita can I borrow you" Michael asked his tone authoritative and firm.

Nikita rolled her eyes and pushed back her chair, following Michael up the stairs and down the corridor.

"I was worried when I didn't see you on the gym floor this morning" Michael began.

"Worried?" Nikita scoffed as she lent against the wall and ignored his eyes.

"Yes…why did you choose the tech lab this morning?"

"I didn't want to train on the floor today"

Michael could sense something was up.

"I thought you were okay with last night?" Michael asked, the concern evident in is voice as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Nikita let his hand linger for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Nikita whats wrong?" Michael asked growing more concerned.

"You left me" Nikita spat

It was then it dawned on Michael. She had woken up alone, without him. She was always alone…and maybe that was okay, but last night after telling him what she had she needed to not be alone, and maybe for once in her life she hadn't felt alone, until this morning.

"Nikita I…"

"Look forget it Michael, you had your fun I hope you enjoyed yourself but this isn't happening again. I don't need you I don't want your company, just leave me to get back to training" Nikita rambled.

"Hey hey stop" Michael said as he pulled Nikita into an alcove of the wall. "I had to leave…I have to be at Amandas office every morning before the recruits wake. If I had been late there would have been questions. I stayed as long as I could." Michael said with a pleading tone.

Nikita suddenly felt bad for assuming the worst. She bit her lip in awkward embarrassment and prayed Michael wouldn't this she was crazy.

"I didn't think" Nikita mumbled as she looked to the floor.

Michael smiled and tilted her chin back up. He leaned in and kissed her softly, taking his time to explore her lips and then her tongue. Savouring the taste of her he bit gently at her bottom lip before running his tongue of the mark to soothe the sting.

Nikita moaned slightly as Michael pulled away, stepping forward and reaching for his hands, just taking a moment to touch him.

"So…. is this more than just last night" Nikita asked sheepishly.

Michael grinned and moved his lips to her ear.

"I hope so, if you want it to be?" He asked huskily.

Nikita smiled now, nodding in agreement and turning so there lips met once again in a kiss. A kiss so breathtaking Nikita didn't even notice when her head hit the wall behind her.

"That was…"

"Hot" Michael offered with a cocky shrug.

"Michael if we get caught.."

"We won't, we just have to be careful" Michael replied confidently. "Just remember sometimes I will have to be your superior, I cant act differently towards you"

"I know"

Michael pulled Nikita into his arms, snuggling his head into her neck and taking in her scent before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"You should get back to the tech lab, I need to meet with Percy anyway" Michael said with a heavy sigh.

"Will I see you later?" Nikita asked.

"Yes" Michael simply answered before heading off.

Nikita paced her room waiting for Michael to show. She was desperate to see him after a day of secret glances and lust filled eye contact. He had said she would see him. It was 11.05pm, way past lights out and she knew all to well Devon would not be on her side of the building no more. So why was Michael not here. She began to get herself angry, she couldn't deal with the let downs.

"This is what happens when you open up" She muttered under her breath.

*Knock Knock*

Nikita smiled some silly schoolgirl and headed to her door, opening it slightly to see Michael standing before her.

"I was beginning to this you weren't coming" Nikita whispered as she let Michael inside.

"Sorry, late night debrief with Amanda" Michael replied softly, his eyes avoiding hers for a moment.

It didn't go unnoticed by Nikita.

"Everything okay?"

"All good now" Michael grinned as he pulled Nikita in for a kiss.

Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her into his arms. Her legs coming around his waist and crossing at her ankles, holding herself in place. He had one hand supporting her under her bum and the other intwined in her hair, cradling her neck. He kissed her hard, harder than last night, like he was desperate, like the need to have her was all consuming. But she didn't mind. She needed him, needed that touch all over again. He pushed her roughly against the wall, the cold brick against her lower back where her shirt at risen up, contradicting the heat coming from between her legs. The feeling of warmth spreading in her belly and Michael ripped her top over her head, throwing it somewhere behind him. Her boobs perfect and waiting to be touched as Michael took them in before kissing them and sucking her nipples. Nikita moaned in pleasure, her need growing greater and her hips bucking in desperation to be touched.

"Please" She begged unashamedly.

Michael groaned at her need, his own painful hard, restricted against his jeans and boxers. He somehow managed to remove Nikita bottoms and panties without dropping her, her flexibility working to there advantage. He could feel her heat grinding against his covered erection, his dick throbbing painfully as he ripped open his jeans and pulled down his boxers enough to free himself and push into her without warning.

"Ahmmmmm" She moaned as she took in every inch of him.

The feeling was like nothing else. He was hard and throbbing and she was tight and wet, there rhythm matching perfectly as they moved as one. Both growing more and more desperate, each thrust harder and fast than the last. How they were still in this position against the wall Nikita would never know.

"I cant hold it much longer" Michael groaned, not caring that he couldn't last. This women was to exquisite and he was to desperate.

Nikita bite down on Michaels neck as she clenched around him, her orgasm ripping through her from head to toe as Michael followed, thrusting everything he could into her, his moans buried deep within her neck and hair.

"Arghh" Michael huffed as he dropped to the bed, Nikita still wrapped around him.

"That was amazing" Nikita smiled.

Michael couldn't speak, he juts kissed her, hard and passionate giving everything he could as there lip bodies remained entwined with one another until they fell asleep.


End file.
